


Christmas Pancakes

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex awakes to the smell of pancakes on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Pancakes

Alex stretched and rolled over discovering his bed was empty.

Which was odd because it was Christmas morning and they really had no need to be awake.

Sasha had flown in for the holiday, they didn't get to see each other much any more but they were still trying their hardest to make this long distance thing work, so here they were.

All of a sudden he heard a commotion downstairs.

That was suspicious in itself. Even if Sasha was downstairs he was very quiet in the mornings.

Alex got out of bed, pulling on a housecoat and heading downstairs.

The smell of pancakes greeted him and confused him even more, pancakes where not something that Sasha would make. He heard a laugh and came into the kitchen to find Tom Wilson, Michael Latta and Braden Holtby in the kitchen with Sasha who was laughing.

"Sasha?" Alex asked.

"You're team mates chose to join us for Christmas," Sasha said. Thankfully he was smiling.

"Aww, you guys, you miss me already?" Alex said, heading for the coffee pot.

"We just came to save Alexander from being stuck with you all day," Michael answered.

Alex scowled at him and stuck his tongue out as he took the first drink of coffee.

"Pancakes are ready. Who's hungry?" Sasha shook his head at them.

There was nods all around and they headed into the the dining room/living room. The massive tree dominated the space and had more presents under it than Alex remember.

"We brought a few with us?" Braden shrugged. "Hope you don't mind?"

"The more the merrier!" Alex exclaimed and flipped on the stereo to find Christmas music which he cranked up. Tom winced at the volume but didn't say anything as Alex joined them at the table. They chatted, keeping the topics light and fluffy. At some point eggnog showed up and they had moved to the couches.

"We should open presents," Alex said looking at the shining boxes underneath the tree.

Michael looked aghast. "You mean you don't wait until after lunch?"

Alex gaped at him.

"I'm surprised he waited this long," Sasha answered. "You wait...until after lunch?"

Tom rolled his eyes at him, "Yeah right, he'd open them as soon as the clock hit midnight if I let him."

Alex threw a throw pillow at Michael's head and then dropped to the floor to hand out gifts.

The next hour was filled with gift wrapping flying every where, laughter and teasing and a great time had by all. Sasha ended up on the floor beside Alex, snuggled into his side. Michael and Tom had went to go make them so more drinks and Braden was off talking on his phone.

Sasha sighed. "Today's been...I miss the old gang, you, me, Nicky, Mike and Brooks but I like your new team mates. They seem...good for you."

"Thank you. Sorry they invaded though." Alex wrapped him arm tighter around Sasha.

"It's okay. It was nice to meet them and they can help cook dinner." Sasha decided.

"Not sure if you really want that." Alex answered, with a laugh. Thinking of some of the disasters in the kitchen that he had witnessed in the past.

Michael and Tom returned both looking a little rumpled but with the drinks they had promised.

"So you staying for supper?" Alex inquired. "Because you're more then welcome."

"Thanks," Tom smiled.

"Holidays should be spent with family," Alex nodded.

"You consider us family?" Braden said as he returned.

"Of course!" Alex beamed at them all.


End file.
